Perry Meets Petunia (PHINEAS AND FERB)
by PerryXPentuina11
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a mind reading helmet. Meanwhile, Perry is assisted by a new platypus-and it's possible that she likes him!


It was a normal, warm, sunny day in Danville, and Phineas and Ferb were figuring out what to do that day.

Phineas scanned the blue prints of each design.

"I don't know, Ferb. We're running out of ideas. Do you have anything in mind?" asked Phineas. Ferb nodded no, and grabbed a blue print.

He pointed at it, and shown Phineas. It was a mind reading helmet, the design was three lightbulbs on it, each different color.

"Hm, looks great. But it's missing something. We need to add something to it. Maybe-" Phineas was talking, but interrupted by the door opening.

Candace approached the two boys, and looked down at their blue prints.

"What do you think you're doing?" she huffed,

"Well, we're looking for what we can do today."

"You're not going to build something spectacular on my watch! You're going down! Down, down, do-"

Candace's ring tone sang, as it played her favorite song, played by Jeremy and his band. She picked up the phone. Jeremy of course.

" Hello?"

"Hi Candace, it's Jeremy."

"Oh, uh... H-hi."

"Anyways, I was wondering, would you like to go to the Valentine's Carnival? It'd be really fun!"

"Uh, hold on a second."

Candace covered the phone and started screaming. Birds suddenly flew away from the backyard. She then went back to her phone.

"Sure!"

"Okay, see you then."

There was a beep in their call. Candace hung up and reterned where she left off.

"I must say, you can't mess up my day with Jeremy. Later!" said Candace.

She ran into the house and ran upstairs.

Phineas looked up at Candace's window.

"Anyways... We were saying?" said Phineas. He curiously looked down at the blue prints.

Ferb grabbed a pencil and tried to edit the design. Just then, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet entered the yard.

"What cha' doin'?" asked Isabella gracefully.

"We're trying to figure out what we should add to these blue prints." replied Phineas.

He layered the blue print and showed it to the three.

"A mind reading helmet? That is highly impossible due to the fact that we'd need twenty forth century technology to build it." complained Baljeet.

Phineas and Ferb stared at Baljeet awkwardly.

"Or, we can go to the future." said Ferb.

Baljeet looked at Ferb in shock.

"Okay, let's go!" said Isabella. After they started building, the usual building music played in the background.

Phineas and the others were almost finished, when they heard giggling. As they looked around, they found the source at the fence's door. Ferb opened it, while a young ten year blonde girl walked into the yard.

"Ist es möglich?" said the girl in a German accent.

Phineas looked at Ferb. Ferb just shrugged.

"Phineas und Ferb! Hallo!" said the girl. She walked over to them and gave them a smile.

"Anyone know this girl? She looks like she isn't from here." Said Buford.

"Mein Name ist Emma. Ich bin aus Deutschland." She replied. Isabella walked over to Emma and spoke.

"Hallo, Emma. Ich bin Isabella. Können sie Englisch sprechen?" She said.

"What does that mean?" asked Baljeet.

"I asked her to speak English." said Isabella. She smiled and looked down at her German Language Patch. Emma nodded her head and smiled.

"Hallo, Phineas und Ferb. I am so glad to see you guys! Meine Güte, ihr seid in der tageszeitung die ganze Zeit! Sehen Sie? Newpaper! It's such a gut newspaper, I will-" Buford covered Emma's mouth.

"I thought you told her to speak English!" complained Burford.

Emma then pulled Buford's hand off, and walked towards the fence door.

"Do you wanna join us? We're building a mind reading helemet!" asked Phineas.

"First, does that guy ever wash his hands? Second, I'm just getting my pet, Phineas." replied Emma. She crouched down and grabbed a hold of an animal. As she turned around, everyone smiled. It was a girl platypus. She had Medium Violet Red eyes, and thick black eye lashes. As she looked around, she let out a cute and squeaky grugrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgr.

"Everyone, this is Petunia the platypus." said Emma, holding Petunia like an award. Phineas suddenly had a big grin.

"Hey, we have a pet platypus too! His name is Perry!" said Phineas, overjoyed. Phineas and Ferb ran inside, looking for Perry. Phineas really wanted to show him, but couldn't find him. He walked back outside and slide the door shut. "Oh, well. Maybe later!" said Isabella. While they were finishing the helmet, Perry got his hat on, and pressed a lever in the kitchen. The kitchen cabinet opened to a tube, and Perry jumped in. Perry's agent music suddenly hummed in the background.

Perry than plopped into his chair and pressed a button. Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. We don't know what Doofenshmirtz is doing today, but there is an announcement. You are going to be assisted for the day. Please welcome, Agent Petunia. She's an agent from G.O.W.C.A." Said Major Monogram. The tube lowered down. Petunia came out wearing a fedora, just like Perry's.

"Grugrgrggrgrgrgrgr..." She chirped. Perry looked around awkwardly, but Petunia just smiled. They then both jumped into the hover car and flew off. As they were in the sky, Perry looked at Petunia then back at the sky.

Back at the yard, they finally finished the helmet.

"As you can see, if you read someone's mind, it will show in a hologram. Any questions?" said Phineas. No one answered, Phineas put the helmet on. He then targeted Baljeet's mind. Baljeet was thinking of algebra, math, and dividing.

"Math always solves my problems." said Baljeet.

"Hey! Buford next!" said Buford. Phineas read Buford's mind. It was Buford in a wedgie machine, giving all the nerds wedgies. Baljeet slowly stepped away from Buford. It then shown Perry's hover car going in Doofenshmirtz's building.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" Sang the evil jingle.

The hover car landed, as Perry and Petunia jumped out of it. Perry suddenly got tied up by rubber. Doofenshmirtz walked out from the shadow.

"Ah, Perry the platypus. It's so good you showed up. Okay, backstory time!" He said, cheerfully.

It pictured a backstory of Doofenshmirtz molding pots and such.

"Back at Druelselstein, I was a great sculptor. I always had it easy with sculpting. But, someone always ruined it. And that person was Ronny. Whenever it was baked and painted, he tips it over, and it breaks! So, I made… The Break-Inator!" explained Doofenshmirtz. It shown a big inator in the shape of a pot.

"I heard that Ronny lives in the Tri-State area. So, I'll blast his pots with my inator, and they will break!" said Doofenshmirtz. He let out an evil laugh, as Perry tried to chew out of the rubber. Petunia looked around, then kicked Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey! Didn't you read the O.W.C.A rule book?" said Doofenshmirtz, and put a pot over his head for protection. Perry snickered, and so did Petunia.

"What? What?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Petunia untied Perry, and they posed. Perry teased by encouraging him to come over.

Doofenshmirtz ran, and was about to punch Perry, but Petunia helped out and punched his nose.

"Ow! You always get the nose." yelped Doof. Petunia then beat up Doofenshmirtz from behind, while Perry pressed the self destruct button. Before it exploded, it shot a ray.

"Curse you Perry the platypus! And whoever that other was!" screamed Doofenshmirtz. Perry rolled his eyes as they both flew away in a parachute.

At Candace, she was on the Tunnel of Love with Jeremy. They were hand-in-hand. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked up, it was Stacy.

"What? A mind reading helemet? I'm there." said Candace, furiously. She shut her phone and rang off the ride.

"Candace!" said Jeremy, and sighed.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and the gang were solving problems in the outside world.

Isabella came in with more papers.

"Phineas, we have a lot of orders." said Isabella. Suddenly, a beam hit the helemet. Phineas took it off, staring at it. It slowly cracked, and broke into tiny glass pieces.

"So much for that." said Buford.

Perry and Petunia walked to the backyard in disguise.

"Oh, there you are, Perry. I see you met Petunia." said Phineas, and smiled. Petunia rubbed against Perry.

"Aww, she likes him already!" said Isabella. Buford shrugged, and chewed Tuff Gum.

Candace came in with mom.

"See?" said Candace. Mom stared blankly at nothing but the kids.

"Okay, the daily bust-attempt of the day is over. Hi, kids, want some snacks?" asked Mom. Everyone raised there hand and went inside.

"I better get to Jeremy." sighed Candace, and trudged away. When everyone was inside, Petunia looked around, then stood. She kissed Perry on the cheek, then waddled inside their house in disguise.

Perry touched his cheek with his paw, then just smiled, and walked inside also.

The End.


End file.
